fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia/Warriors Quotes
Intro Cutscene * "Oh no... I'm not much of a fighter... They're staring... I'll do what i can." Switching to Character * "I'll do my best." Ally Assist * "One from me!" * (getting healed, neutral) "You came! With you here, we should be able to get out of this mess!" Critical Lines Alone * "" Dual Strike (neutral) As Vanguard * "Right, I'll try my best." * "Let's keep them on their toes!" (A-support) As Support * "Um, mind if I cut in?" * "Let's sweep them off their feet!" (A-support) Dual Strike (special) With Hinoka With Hinoka as Vanguard * Olivia: '"May I ask for your help, Lady Hinoka?" * '''Hinoka: '"Let's make their heads spin." With Hinoka as Support * 'Hinoka: '"Olivia, will you help me?" * 'Olivia: '"Of course, Lady Hinoka." With Sakura With Sakura as Vanguard * '''Olivia: "How do we handle this, Lady Sakura?" * Sakura: "W-we'll just have to take care of it!" With Sakura as Support * Sakura: "Olivia, let's strike together!" * Olivia: "I'll follow your lead!" With Camilla With Camilla as Vanguard * Olivia: '"May I borrow your strength, Lady Camilla?" * '''Camilla: '"Anytime, dear. Just ask!" With Camilla as Support * 'Camilla: '"Are you ready to punish them, Olivia?" * 'Olivia: '"Yes, Lady Camilla." With Robin With Robin as Vanguard * 'Olivia: '"Oh Robin, what should we do?" * 'Robin: '"We'll be alright if we work together, Olivia." With ''Robin as Support'' * 'Robin: '"Show me what you've got, Olivia." * 'Olivia: '"This is so embarrassing!" With Azura With Azura as Vanguard * 'Olivia: '"Ah! I have to do something!" * 'Azura: '"Don't worry, Olivia. Just leave it to me." With Azura as Support * 'Azura: '"Mind if I cut in, Olivia?" * 'Olivia: '"Azura! Of course!" With Niles With Niles as Vanguard * 'Olivia: '"Um, Niles, w-would you...?" * 'Niles: '"Out with it, girl. You wish to strike as one?" With Niles as Support * 'Niles: '"Always ready to put on a show, right?" * 'Olivia: '"Um, I think so, Niles." With Linde With Linde as Vanguard * 'Olivia: '"Are you ready to go, Linde?" * 'Linde: '"As I'll ever be, Olivia." With Linde as Support * 'Linde: '"Olivia, strike after me." * 'Olivia: '"I'll give it a spin, Linde." With Owain With Owain as Vanguard * Olivia: "Let's do our best, OK Owain?" * Owain: "Leave it to the Dark Swordsman!" With Owain as Support * Owain: "The time is now, Olivia!" * Olivia: "R-right! Got it, Owain!" With Tharja With Tharja as Vanguard * "" With Tharja as Support * Tharja: "Ready, Olivia?" * Olivia: "I'll try my best, Tharja!" During Battle Praise Lines * "Wow...Just watching you makes me more confident!" * "Whoa... Uh, sorry! I was mesmerized by your movement!" From Camilla * '''Camilla: "How wonderful, Olivia. Your dance is both potent and lovely..." * Olivia: "I...I don't know how to respond to a compliment from you, Lady Camilla!" From Azura * Azura: "Such grace! If you keep it up, I won't be able to focus on the battle, Olivia!" * Olivia: "I may have trouble keeping my rhythm knowing you're watching, Azura!" Level Up * "" Facing/Defeating an Enemy * "That was risky... Good thing I Won!" * "Phew... I'm glad that worked out." * "P-please... stand back!" Defeating Chrom * "Facing you is an honor in itself, Chrom--but to think I'd actually beat you..." Facing Robin * Robin: "So we must fight, Olivia... I don't relish the idea--but we have no choice!" * Olivia: "If there's no way around it, then I'll come at you with everything I've got, Robin!" Defeating Robin * "I hope you didn't go easy on me, Robin..." Defeating Minerva * "Thank you for allowing me the honor of facing you, Princess Minerva..." Defeating Linde * "Fighting you taught me a lot, Linde..." Defeating Tharja * "Your curses are terrifying, Tharja... I'm glad it's over." Death Lines * "I...I'll have to end my performance early..." Victory Lines * "" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts